Tony stark bilionare, hero teacher?
by CaptainBeckett
Summary: Tony jumps into a portal... again only this time he is in japan, a whole world full of other heroes
1. Chapter 1

"Testing, ok we are still clear, no mistakes yet" says Tony "hey dummy are you recording?" His dumb robot replies with a nod. "Hey focus on me, when I start it up we need to be recording". "Ok so this could either, fail miserably and, suck the entire solar system into a black hole or, actually work and possibly unlock the secrets of the universe!" (Or some of them at least, after all this is only a pet project) "chances of failure lol I've never failed (at least not at machines... yet) Tony types his genius into the computer in front of the mechanical marvel before him, he then presses enter. "Yes it's working!" "Dummy put down the fire extinguisher if it fails everyone will die before you do anything, that being said I'm Anthony Amadeus Stark trust me it won't fail, not this late in the game!" as Tony finishes his smug comment he looks to the portal that he had created. "Oh shit It's failing." Tony rushes to stabilize it through the computer. "Well damn looks like I have to take one for the team ." Tony quickly summons his new and improved armor as he leaps into the into the already unstable portal "I wonder what's on the other side."

After a long trip through a void Tony (or Ironman if you prefer it) is spit out through the portal and a long distance from the ground...falling "where's my armor I swear I had it a second ago Tony desperately calls for his extremis armor "note to self install armor inside body... if I live." Just then a giantess catches Mr. stark. "Whoa what is this?" He looks up at the huge blonde ("is that wasp? no she has wings plus I know her, she doesn't look anything like that") "who are you?" he notices the confused look people only give him when he was drunk and talking about advanced sciences he then looks around himself immediately realizes. ("Oh Japan? that's where it spit me out?") He tries again only this time in Japanese "who are you?" "What you don't know who I am? I'm Mt. lady the only person who has the power to grow and only the most good looking woman in japan!" Tony knew many things that were wrong with that statement but didn't bother "could you put me down please... Mt. lady" "sure thing cutie."

Tony still didn't understand what was going on, he got sucked (or jumped) into an inter dimensional rift and got spit back out in Japan? Tony checked into a hotel in order to think. "maybe I can look for my answers on the TV, after all I still went through a portal between dimensions this might not be just, regular Japan." Mr. Stark quickly flips through the channels "this would be a whole lot easier with Jarvis, wait what?" Tony says as he sees a teen flick his finger creating major wind pressure. Tony immediately got it, the way people were like here "weird is the new normal, here heroes were looked up to by everyone." he continues to watch the fight "that one has ice power and, look at that crowd they all came there for those kids." he went to a store and bought a laptop and went back to his hotel room, linked to the hotel Wi-Fi, and searched "hero" "look my hunch was right, look at all these people, Zero, All might, Eraser head? what kind of person names himself Eraser head?" Tony spends the next hour researching this and gets what's happening.

"I have to make a name for myself so I can get funding to get back home, with what is in my wallet I could only afford to make one set of armor, I'm not made of money... right now anyway." As Tony looks for a hardware store he sees a mountain of junk near this beach "maybe I don't have to spend any money" Tony says with a grin. Tony almost fashioned a new set of armor but he could, only used this site of junk for parts however, he was going to have to get certain parts from somewhere else. "I could list as a teacher in that heavily funded school, it should be fine considering who I am." Tony heads over to U.A. wait was this a high school or united airlines? anyway... a few weeks pass...

"Mr. Stark your resume is amazing what is your quirk?" the interviewer asks "(quirk? being handsome? oh I know") "I can talk to machines" Tony replies. "that's an interesting quirk but don't you mean devilishly handsome?" "no, talking to machines is it" "you're no fun" ("I have a girlfriend") "well you pass, naturally, even with no quirk you are a genius and completely able to teach." "Thank's, what class?" "Eraser head is out from the latest incedent at the school so you'll be filling in for him, in class 1-A, it's in the next building when you walk in, talk any of these student and they will show you to your class, in addition to subbing for 1-A you will also be teaching enginiring class." "Are you done?" "One more thing, be careful with 1-A they are a handfull." Tony, at the time was already mentoring a teenager how bad could a class full of them be?

Ok this was my first fanfiction so i realy hope people enjoyed, i realy dont have an "audience" so if you would rate and, review that would be nice, also i am planning to do more/longer chapters so stay tuned :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no why did i compare them to Peter." Tony said as he looked through the list of kids in his class. "it's a day before i teach this class and, i thought i was ready? oh why am i nervous, all these kids need is the same stuff i give peter." "(they all have awesome costumes so nothing i need to build... i hope)" "i should meet them after all, i am going sub for them for a while... no i should keep it a surprise, but i am going to visit their actual teacher to gain some insight on them." Tony visits the hospital to meet with Eraser head. "hello Eraser head" Tony says holding in his laughter. You are the one teaching my class, Tony right?" "Yeah that's my name although, i'm not entirely sure about your's." "a co-worker gave it to me, which reminds me, you know all might?" the hero with abnormaly large muscles?" "he isn't feeling too well so make sure to keep a secret, also keep an eye on Izuku." "ok can you tell me anything else about your class?" "no figure the rest out you're smart right?" "(only because i studyed)" "Ok fine see you later, Eraser head." "one more thing I could teach class but the class needs you more" Tony leaves without another word. the next morning...

Tony had a late night after doing reaserch on the school and his homeroom students but he figured the problem with his rockets and, was at school before he knew it. "I'm so late whoa what is THAT?!" Izuku said in shock, who would'nt be if they saw a man go super sonic "better yet who is that i've never seen anything like that, in fact i would be the first to know about a new hero!" Tony lands (in his opinion) his half-assed suit of armor but, izuku see's it a different way."who are you?" izuku asks "I am Ironman" Tony says in his robot Ironman voice "that. is. AWESOME!" Tony steps out of his armor "and we are both late for class." Tony and izuku make it to class on time. "Hello everyone I'm you're substitute teacher." "excuse me sir but who are you?" lida asks "what quirk were you born with?" Uraraka asks "and above all what hero are you?" most of the class said simultaneously. "My name is Tony stark, I was not born with any quirk and, I am Ironman. The whole class was taken aback by this information especially Bakugo. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BORN WITHOUT A QUIRK!?" All might had told tony beforehand that Bakugo acted like this when he was pissed so Tony planed ahead and summoned one of his iron hands "this is why, Sit down or I'll have you suspended" Bakugo regained his common sense and backed down. "Now I wasn't born with a quirk but, I did give myself one if it's worth mentioning." ("he's just like me I wasn't born with any quirk either") izuku thought." "did you guys notice how my hand became this beauty? I summoned it with my mind." tony summoned the rest of his half-assed suit and wowed most of the class (we all know who wasn't impressed). "(it feels refreshing to be looked at as a hero and not some mad inventor, unlawful jackass)"

After Tony was done in the class he left the class to a perverted looking woman saying the were picking out there names but, izuku stopped him "sir you said that you were born without a quirk so, how did you get yours? "I was smart (am smart) and it's called extremis, see you later Deku." Izuku smiled and walked back into the classroom.

I'm sorry it was less than what I had promised but, there is going to be more Ironman action in the next chapter, plus it's getting late for me so see you next time ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**3 days ago...**

"Tony no!" ant man yelled as his business partner jumped into the portal

"jeez he was to rushed to even see that he, alone would not stabilize the portal I will have to go in after him with my suit that is, actually **made** to handle dimensional stress you know, the type of stress that it goes through every day!" ant man rambled as he contemplated his next move.

"and **You,** I can see why he has that dunce cone on you at all times." the robot looked down as he whirred in sadness

"alright time to go save starks ass, right after I fix the location so I don't free fall or land in japan for that matter I just hope there is an avengers that can help us with our predicament."

he jumped into the portal thus stabilizing it... for now

 **japan: my hero world**

"huh that's weird I thought I had this portal set for America" ant man said

 _"at least I have my suit, unlike tony anyway, but I'm positive he was saved by one of the abundance of hero's that seem to be here."_

"what type of Cosplay is that?" a woman asked with a rather annoying tone

its not cosplay lady its actu-

"listen here you cant go around masquerading as some hero I'm also pretty sure you don't have any powers."

Hank just looked at her, some blonde was lecturing him on being a hero and what it stands for (sound familiar?) when he probably new more about being a hero than she ever will, in fact if he had a stuck up kid sister this is who she would be.

"and who are you supposed to be miss horns?"

at that statement she then changed into her enlarged form

"ok for 1 its mt. lady, master of the growth power and all around sexy (2 how dare you (3 who are you supposed to be... mr. antennae?"

Hank again just stared at her it seems he was correct to assume this was like a kid sister, plus nearly all of those statements were either extremely bias, or he's heard them from somewhere before.

in response to this outburst (keep in mind that there are tons of people around and what will happen next will most likely be on the news) he grew to just above her size, shocking her and everyone around the two

"ok 1 its ant man actual master of growth and al around smart guy (2 you don't have a good argument anymore (3 learn to take a joke.

 **I have a really good reason for bringing ant man along but will I tell it... no, but it wasn't just for the mount lady thing that's for sure**


End file.
